pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
-- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 21:07, August 9, 2012 Re:Curse move Welcome to the Wiki! I am not quite sure when we are moving, it may be next week or the week after that. I have been a bit out of the loop because I was on bit of a break during the conversations with the Curse staff, but it is soon. I will ask Jazz about it since she has mostly handled the move. Glad to have you here and happy editing. :P 22:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello I've seen your editing zeal. keep up the good work and you will be able to apply for user rights somewhere down the road. And like Crimson said, we're glad to have you aboard editing with us. Re:Image Categories That sounds like a great idea. You have my approval. 17:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Gen III I see I'm not the only one who likes Generation III. That's great. :P I seem to come across nostalgiafags everywhere. They all say that Gen I was the best and either III, IV, or V "sucks balls" (though I'm not a fan of V myself). It always made me mad. Gen I is the worst. They had very unoriginal Pokémon. Gen II had the best Pokémon, in my opinion. Remove that Deku Stick out of your ass and play every other Pokémon game, dammit. >_> Unsane (talk) 01:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah haha. My least favorite is probably V. Just seemed like it was more Digimon-ish than the others, and less original. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I thought that they were more... abstract. Every single Pokémon seems almost dream-like in appearence, especially Musharna, who vaugely resembles a fetus. BW2 looks very promising. It might even be one of my favorites. October better hurry up... Unsane (talk) 03:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi~ nice to meet you~ I am Otonashi Haruna~ let's be friends! XD OtonashiHaruna Waterfall Volt Tackle '' 08:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't saw that and also it wasn't mentioned in the history sections. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Userpages Please do not tag userpages for deletion. There's no need to do so. If there is a need to do so, an admin will do it at their discretion. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't, they were redirects with no links to them. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::They are still considered user pages and there is no need to delete them if nothing links to them. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Deletions I don't expect you to do this seeing as you haven't already, but if you're going to go around tagging items for deletion you need to remove the links that link to them. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Edits Nice work, keep it up! Energy ''X'' 21:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks :). Nice to see you guys still around, the wiki looks good. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, could you decide with Gen VI Fairy Pokémon could fight in FOB? I am giving you this privilege for these edits. Energy ''X'' 21:40, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :So, do you want me to pick 6 fairy types and add them to the this template? Wasn't sure exactly what you meant. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Er, no. Well, you can decide which Gen VI Fairy gets to fight a Gen VI non-fairy Pokémon. Once you made your mind, I'll include in one of the future battles. Just needs to be specified which two. Also, could you comment on the current battle of Binacle vs. Floette? Just write the comment on the template the link I gave you to. Energy ''X'' 21:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, okay. How about Slurpuff vs Goomy. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Will be added next week. Energy ''X'' 22:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Template Nah, the articles should be corrected instead. I have done it for you: if there is no trainer, the parameter for trainer should be removed. Energy ''X'' 10:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Patroller With each passing day I am more and more amazed by your editing skills. Perhaps not right now, but in future, I could recommend you to become a patroller, if you wish. Energy ''X'' 23:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks :). Yeah, I suppose that could be useful for reverting the occasional vandalism or moving images to better names. --Shockstorm (talk) 01:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- I too am very impressed by your edits. I recommend you to be our patroller. Thank you for your extraordinary edits--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 16:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate that :) --Shockstorm (talk) 20:28, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Sock I'll watch that user carefully, see if he is the sock. Although I don't see what the fuss is, since I blocked him for a day. Energy ''X'' 10:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Pages I am quite thrilled by your work. Mm, I guess you find these templates via UnusedTemplates list. However, how do you find the Unused Redirects? Energy ''X'' 23:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I usually find those randomly from page moves or old links, or from and . shows redirects listed in alphabetical order, but only gives the first 1000. Also, you may want to ask Slaying to use his bot to delete stuff, it's much easier that way :) --Shockstorm (talk) 00:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Files Well, you have the Gen I, Gen II Pokémon etc. categories, which list numbers as well. It shouldn't be too hard to identify the numbers. Well, I am not as certain as to put those kind of categories. It sounds like too much work and there wouldn't be many people who would pay much attention to it. Like the idea, but it is hard to apply on this Wiki. The ones we have are actually images of main character's Pokémon in the anime (Togepi, Pikachu, Piplup, Axew etc.). Since you are in work with the sprites, could you categorise them once you get to them? You need to write "Category:Generation <#> Pokémon sprites" , where <#> is the number of generation. Energy ''X'' 21:37, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I believe so. Proceed, then. Energy ''X'' 08:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, I think an "squad" will be assembled to copy images. It seems that the task falls to you to get the manga or TCG images (Or both?). And yes, it seems we could have a sandbox to detail which categories should be used to upload Mystery Dungeon images during the merge. Also, it seems it is time to ask you this: would you like to become a patroller? Energy ''X'' 23:52, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Names..! Foolish Admins, do you never notice when people are trying to help? Instead of complaining about it, accept it or deal with it. As you can see most wouldn't call something like "Sylveon" 'obvious'. With that said, those ones without a name translation ( A name is a combination of .. ) I try to help out, but you excuse for Admins dismiss that attempt and critizicize it. How do you people expect to make a Wiki of any kind with that type of nonsense? Thanks You saved me a great bother of going through each pic to add a category. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:12, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Uploading I was wondering if you could upload the sprites of Pokémon from Mystery Dungeon Wiki, because at the moment I'm busy uploading Map locations and item sprites, please could you. P.S. Here is an example of the sprites, http://pokemonmysterydungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(type) Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Redlinks I saw that you are removing redlinks from pages. Don't you think you should be part of this project?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 12:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) He is not a member of PokePower... yet. Energy ''X'' 12:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Artworks Ha, I was wondering when you'd make a mistake. Anyway, as you see, we already have categories, just that they are written in plural. Energy ''X'' 23:19, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :No, I saw the other category. In English, "artworks" isn't really a word. The images needed licensing templates anyways so I thought I'd make the category better while I'm at it. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Well, doing such work manually is really hard, best to stop it. What we need is a bot, which should do that in a short time. Do you have them, or know someone who has it? Energy ''X'' 23:23, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right. I'll ask Slaying as he has one. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete Don't interfere.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Dragonspore made them and she and I are very personal. I talked to her and she said I could.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Believe it or not I've done this before and I haven't gotten complaints.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It's not for the badges really. Shock please you and I really don't know each other. Oh and the artwork part see I loaded most of those, but beside that I created those catergories the first ones and I worked hard on them. I just didn't wanna see it all for nought is all. Can we talk calmly about all this?--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:21, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok you're right, but that's not only the reason. I also don't wanna be enemies with you. You don't understand me. Ok you ready did it, but I'll stop reverting I swear.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:33, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Kk Will be done, nice to see you again. c: Manga Hm, you said you could provide manga images? I might do some manga plots, but I'd like to get the images as well. Do you know of any (legal) sources where I can get them? Energy ''X'' 19:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, is there a site where the English names are listed? Just asking, since this one lists the English name to be "A Glimpse of the Glow", but can't find the that name (only get VS Mew name). Energy ''X'' 19:13, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, but the Wiki's (only) admin has doubts about the merge, so we'll have to do it ourselves, for a while. Anyway, I have only "mangareader" as a possible source. Energy ''X'' 21:25, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A "certain" admin from Pokémon Adventures didn't like the idea of a merge. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 21:42, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Level with me Okay, I would like for you to give me a mostly detailed and informative "lecture" on what happened between Kyreum and you, because he tells me you got up in his business. ~ to me that doesn't seem like something that you would do though. And he says something about the things he marked for deletion as: "They only appeared on screen in the series so they're really allowed to be particular pages. Ellis proved my point because he marked the too. believe I wasn't trying or wanted to get in a fight. Shock started it by getting in my business, it really ticks me off."